Of Royalties and Complications
by Akely
Summary: Okita Sougo was a prince, Kagura was a princess, they were forced into marriage– no no it's too cliché to be true (or not). He was the sadistic prince of Edo and she was a runaway Yato princess who hides as "Gurako" the new servant in his castle, and is forced to be his sparring partner and cook. AU Okikagu!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** For the people who follow my other fic, Crimson Soul, here is the AU Okikagu fic I talked about. My main focus is still on Crimson Soul, I'll update this when I'm blocked on Crimson Soul or when I have enough time :)

* * *

 **Of Royalties and Complications**

 _Chapter 1:_ She was called "Gurako"

* * *

He could still remember perfectly how she ended up as his sparring partner.

As if it was hard, she was, after all, the weirdest brat he had ever met in his whole life as the one and only Edo's prince. Should he mention how amazing it is, since his commander was a gorilla stalker while his vice-commander a mayonnaise freak (0)? Not to forget the lazy perm samurai he got as sword tutor!

Talking about him, it was how she came here, a year ago. The silver swordsman, Gintoki (but he always called him "danna", without any reasons) has been sent to a faraway country, Kouan, for diplomatic missions. He was the one supposed to go, unfortunately, a sickness prevented it, or so he made the servants think.

Anyway, the man returned as agreed two weeks after, round trip included. However, the little girl was, certainly not, included. He would not have minded if the moon courtesan didn't go into a rampage when first hearing about her husband bringing a girl with him.

Of course, the killing spree has been avoided almost immediately when the supposed exotic mistress revealed to only be a thirteen years old brat. To be exact, Tsukkuyo was still doubting because thirteenth was the legal age in their country.

That, until the said girl grinned with the most childish and innocent smile at her, giving her the nickname of "Tsukky"; which happened two minutes later after her arrival. Since then, the blond woman became her mother, making Danna the father although he could not really be considered as such.

It didn't take much time for the stranger to be accepted in the castle, blessed with a merry yet kind personality. But it did take a month for him to meet her.

Under the cherry blossoms, Okita Sougo, the usually busy prince, had finally a day off for the annual celebration. The event was a special day where everyone in the castle, from the high-ranked royalties to the lowest servants joined into cherry-viewing and had fun together. So he was peacefully sipping his sake, enjoying both the mood and warm weather.

She tainted his tranquillity, in every damn possible way.

First, her appearance. Who the hell had natural vermillion hair clashing with giant cerulean orbs? Rumors are almost inevitable in a big castle thus, he did hear about Danna adopting a foreigner girl, yet, he was not prepared to...this.

Oh, how he wished to shut the loud mouth of hers, this day. Unlike any normal attendant, she was not bothered to yell with an odd mix of Chinese and Yakuza accent; when the spring festival was supposed to be calm, serene.

Not like she would know this word. She was the kind of girl who did not hesitate to accept his janken–pon duel which soon ended up with them throwing punches at each other. Sure, their Hanami was meant to be a day where social status disappeared.

Trying to kill the kingdom's prince was, however, on another level.

"I don't care if you're this country's prince or not, you're still a bastard who cheated at janken–pon!" She shouted at him.

It was the first time he met someone so brazen, ill-mannered and...interesting. Being the prince with sadistic tendencies, most people submitted to him, dodging any problems.

But here she was, a small girl, a mere servant, not fearing to pick a fight with him. Not to mention, she could actually keep up with him with ease, even though he was famous for his prodigious swordplay.

Okita Sougo, prince of Edo, found his rival in the form of a little girl, "Gurako" she was called. Her name too was weird. So he decided to call her "China" since she always wears a red Qipao (1) and telephone buns. Kouan's people, the Yato, sure were odd.

He learned that her skin, fairly white, was her tribe's only weak point, Sun burned them. Which explained the violet umbrella she had with her constantly, though it was a weapon too. Because yes, Yato were at first a strong nomad population, until they finally settled down in Kouan, a northern kingdom. They still cultivate a keenness for strength for some reasons, and battle, making them renowned warriors.

And so forth, he was not ashamed to ask– no request her to be his sparring partner. It was pretty practical for both of them since Gurako was not good at going any housework. Now that he thought about it, it did not surprise him, she was even less feminine than the boss lady, a damn female gorilla.

Besides, she could be with her surrogate father, which she was quite fond of. Him being a sword tutor and her the sparring partner, they shared the same workplace: the training room. It was well placed, on the ground floor, opened to the garden. They would duel each other each Wednesday, Friday and Sunday.

He's never going to tell her how much he looks forward it, each week.

* * *

Five months after their first meeting, Autumn was coming, cold breezes too. It may be miserable for a man to feel sick just because of pathetic mistrals but hey, he was the prince. It was not like he could go out often and get used to the weather (he noted that he should, not wanting his body to be weak like this).

To annoy his rival, and because they couldn't respect their usual sparring planning, he made her his nurse. Indeed, she did not agree, he very much obliged her with the help of his status. Being a prince has some really good perks, Sadists were usually opportunists too...

...Not that he really wanted her to be, for once, good with him. Not at all.

And it surprised him when she did it perfectly. She sucked at cleaning up or washing clothes, but he had to admit, she knew how to take care of the ills. For the first time, she had been very soft and gentle, often checking his temperature with her forehead (her worried look marked him forever), and she even fed him!

China, the same girl who hated his guts, was actually feeding him some porridge, taking care of blowing a bit the spoon in order to cool the dish. Sure, she looked embarrassed and annoyed, but she still did it.

"China, is that really you? Falling for this handsome prince, I see." He taunted

"In your dream, Sadist. I'm doing it because I was commanded to, nothing more." Her reply was immediate. "Now eat it!"

"What if you're actually poisoning me, uh? It wouldn't surprise me." His face was flushed, it was obvious that he was ill however his lips still curved into his signature smirk. Okita couldn't help, getting under her skin was so amusing.

"If I wanted to kill you, it would be with my fists bashing your stupid face, now don't be such a child and eat." The spoon was still in front of his mouth, it was lukewarm but if he did not comply fast it was going to be cold. And she had the experience, ill persons shouldn't eat a cold meal.(2) "Besides it would be quite problematic if I assassinated you–" she mumbled.

He did not really understand what she meant, supposing that it was about how messy it would be if a servant steals his precious life. In any case, he shrugged and finally had a taste of the porridge...

...It was delicious. Warm enough, and though he was not fond of sweet (on the contrary of a certain silver samurai), it was really good. There was even small pieces of Asian pear (3)! Okita found himself open his eyes in a really taken aback manner.

"Who cooked it?" He exclaimed, angering the girl.

"Me, who else? You are the one who asked me to be your damn nurse, or are you sick enough to lose your memories Sadist?" she answered in a sarcastic tone.

Seeing him so unwell, sweating so much did have an effect on her heart. Not that she appreciated him, even a bit, mind you. He just reminded her of her dear mami, the beautiful redhead died four years after her birth. Kagura or Gurako was the one who took care of her, alone, even if she had ton and ton of servants–

No. Better to not remember the old life she ran away from. She was going to stay in the Edo kingdom now, even if she had to hide as "Gurako" and be one of the Sadist's domestic. Lost in her thought, she continued to feed the prince until he finished the bowl. To think she actually had the patience to cook him something good.

 _Arrg, he's such a jerk!_

As if she, Kagu– no Gurako, daughter of Gintoki and Tsukkuyo, couldn't do something as simple as cooking!

Well, she is not good at other housework, but still, what with this amazed look? She was still a girl, dammit. Also, she was a glutton (not like she would admit it in front of the other) and a Yato– from the purest breed she might add– with very sharp senses, of course, she would be an amazing cook. Furthermore, foods were very important in the Yato's culture.

 _I always end up thinking about them again, maybe some more times and I'll be able to—_

Fist tightening, she suddenly stood up. In any case, she should wash the now empty bowl, along with the spoon. Maybe could she prepare some tea with medicinal plants as well? Yeah, then she'd let him rest and sleep. It was only a small cold, there was no need to bother doing more for him. They say idiot don't catch colds, was it a lie?

"Where are you going China?" He coughed a bit, he was not sleepy and hoped to be, at least, entertained by the young girl's presence.

"Wash the plates and get you some tea, whiny prince." She said an absent look plastered on her face. A feverish Sougo was really needy, and even more childish than usual. He was like a kid glued to his mother, albeit the "mother" being her. Sighing, she got out of the room and went to the kitchen.

It was a big room since there was an entire staff working here, in order to nourish everyone in the castle, including both the Okita's court and the Tokugawa's. In this marbled floor, well-equipped kitchen mixed two type of workers.

The Edo kingdom's government has been shared between two royal families since ages, the first one is the Tokugawa's family, led by king Shige Shige and his little sister, princess Soyo. They were busy with all the political and social matters. The second, the Okita's family had two heirs: Queen Mitsuba and her brother, our very prince Sougo. However Mitsuba died from tuberculosis and the prince was judged too young to actually govern. The Okita were occupied with the military and the economy of the country, so letting an eighteen years old prince as chief was dangerous.

So, the husband of the late queen and the vice-commander of the royal army: the Shinsengumi, Hijikata Toushirou, was naturally asked to be the temporary king even if he didn't have the royal blood himself.

 _I'm never going to ever understand their families thingie, keeping two families is problematic. Soyo-chan should be the only leader._

Having picked the medicinal leafs and then poured pouring hot water, Kagura known as Gurako tried to remember her surrogate mother's lesson while she was washing the plates. Tsukkuyo was a good teacher, even if she was only a courtesan she still managed to, at the same time, be one of the official historians. She was going to live in Edo, she must at least know the country's story, right?

 _Although I've been taught about it a long time ago...I was too young to really learn it, ugh._

"So there are two families, the Okita and the Tokugawa. Each have their own functions, there are two kings and no queens yet. Soyo-chan has a private army, the Mimawarigumi while the official army is controlled by the Okita...What's the name again ?" The Chinese themed girl walked in the direction of the luxurious prince's room. Opening the door, she was still searching.

"It's the Shinsengumi, stupid." Explained the prince, with a smug tone. "I have good ears you know."

"Shut up, I'm being kind and nursing you, don't make me regret that." She retorted, pouting.

"You should not hurt this country's prince feeling you know? You can remember the white freaks' army name but not the official one, China girl?" He mocked, but a bit curious. She did call the princess by her given name, and from his observation, they were quite close.

"As if I care about you, uh–uh. And Nobume-chan is cooler than all of you tax-robbers."

"Just because the official army is under my family's control do not mean that we are tax-robbers. The people are happy, the Tokugawa are not even busy with social problems." He continued. Really, how come she was so close to the high-ranked of the other's family? The servants do work together, but not the armies nor the royal families. They were not in conflict or anything like that, they just preferred to meddle with their own affairs.

No. Even if they were in cooperation, how could a domestic befriend with them? The Shinsengumi knew her because she was the daughter of Gintoki, a fellow samurai but what about the princess and the Mimawarigumi?

"Now that I think about it, you are close to the Tokugawa and their army. How come?" He frowned.

 _I met them before you, but it's not like you'll ever know that, stupid._

"Not your problem, Sadist. Anego said that a lady should keep some secrets!" She beamed. "Anego" was the big sister of Gintoki's four-eyed apprentice, Shinpachi. The vermillion haired girl always thought of her as a sister figure: she was a beautiful courtesan (to the point that a gorilla stalked her) and very strong too (she always kicked the said beast to death).

This sentence, however, made him laugh loudly, before coughing one more time. "Good joke, China, as if you were a lady. You're more of a gluttonous monster." She cursed him mentally, a lady should not beat a sick person. She should not, even if he's extremely rude.

"Then this _gluttonous monster_ is going to leave you with your loneliness, sleep and rest stupid Sadist."

"Hey don't be so seriou–"

 **Bam.**

She already left the room, by slamming violently the poor wooden door.

He sipped the tea, it was very appeasing, the perfume of it, the taste, it soothed him soon to sleep along with the great idea he came up with?

* * *

"Kagura-chan, Okita-san requested you to be his personal cook from now on, plus your role as sparring partner. You have to prepare his breakfast and dinner every day." Announced the woman wearing a pink kimono.

Wait, _what_?

In his office, the newly recovered prince was smiling darkly, hearing a scream of indignation coming from the garden.

"SAAAADISTTTT"

* * *

(0): Here the military force and government are divided. So even if Sougo's the prince, he's only third in command in the Shinsengumi, mainly due to his lack of experience and young age?.

(1): Qipao is the mandarin term for Kagura's dress, Cheongsam is the cantonese one.

(2): In this story, Yato culture = Chinese culture, or at least most of the time. There's a saying in China in which a sick person must drink and eat warm things. (Although it can be applied to daily life too, like how Chinese prefer hot water rather than cold/normal one)

(3): Asian pear, google if you don't know what it is. Again, in the chinese culture have a yin/yang thing, in which some food are either yin or yang. (We can always use the term cool/warm instead of yin/yang). The "cool" food, like asian pears, are said to cure cold or hoarse voice (and it's delicious too). I don't know if we can put them in porridge though, we usually use them in a sweet soup. Well, some put apples in porridge, so I thought it was okay XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Akely re-writting stuff again? Yes. It's the last, I promise, I didn't want to actually...And I hate it when cool idea spawns in my head while I'm writing a chapter QQ The changes are slight (in comparison to Crimson Soul) , though, please excuse me from being a crappy author ;^;

* * *

 **Of Royalties and Complications  
** _A bored prince doesn't mean that he'll clean up his own mess_

* * *

On a Tuesday morning, Okita found himself very bored since he had done his all of his paperwork for once, Kondo- _san_ had urged him to finish it before the annual royal union party. Even China had to skip their weekly sparring session, like any servants of the castle she needed to help around as it was a very important event, which annoyed him furthermore. Since the goal was to celebrate the date of when the Tokugawa and Okita, instead of warring for the power, decided to go for a change and govern together. To be cleaner, it was yet another formal party in which servants and nobles danced in the ballroom, of course, the usual pair asked would be an Okita with a Tokugawa.

He didn't hate the princess or her brother, on the contrary, he held some admiration for him, however, he had, and will always dislike these trivial gossips, pedestrian discussion. Moreover, Gurako would get hogged by both Soyo and Imai, he couldn't even prank or infuriate his favourite toy anymore.

Talking about it, she was probably in her room at this hour— it was only dawn— he might as well as follower her around, it could distract him a bit. Okita got up from his oak chair, putting on his black jacket before leaving the office for the hallway. He had some distance before reaching the left wing of the building, where most servants resided, it had been built along with a whole renovation of the castle some earlier years. It was now more modern, even if they still kept traditional Japanese trademarks for the decoration and architecture, as Mitsuba was fond of it.

Even if he had known China for a while, he never got the opportunity to visit her bedroom, of course, he was a prince and she, a maid, albeit being close to him in some ways. Besides, it would imply that they shared _something_ together, which was not the case at all, the girl never showed interest in anything but food.

 _Is she going to find a husband, one day?_ He wondered, after noticing a sign that said 'Sakata Gurako' and knocked at the door.

A tired voice came, "Is that you Shinpachi?", Sougo raised an eyebrow, wondering who was the mentioned, though it did sound familiar. The redhead didn't wait for an answer and opened to him, she was still clad in a rabbit-patterned set of pajamas. "Ah. It's just you."

He felt _slightly_ hurt by the plain reaction, "Are you disappointed that I came instead of your lover?" He taunted back, grasping the chance to verify if indeed, this 'Shinpachi' was the object of her affection. Probably no because she made a disgusted grimace, matching well with her unruly hair.

"I'm not low enough to fall for a glasses stand," she cringed, "He's _Anego_ 's little brother you know, glasses stand. Sometimes she sends him to me for diverse reasons, he's often the one to wake me up too. By the way, what are you doing here? It's my resting day!"

"Entertain me, I have nothing else to do." He casually said, mentally laughing at the angry stare, her eyes _burned_ even if they were of a deep ocean shade. "Come on, you didn't even cook for me as of late." True enough, he was beginning to miss it, her cooking, that's it.

Kagura eyed him carefully, "I don't have time for a bastard like you."

"You're hurting this poor prince's heart, you have time to oversleep but not for me?" He knew he won when she sighed, nodded and then closed the door, his mouth curved into a smirk when a string of curses left her, as she opened the closet to pick an outfit. Even if his heart stung a bit at obliging her, as she looked really tired to not even fight back, which she always did on a daily basis.

A few minutes later, Gurako was ready. For once she was not wearing her red Qipao but a turquoise kimono, with orangish flowers mixing with sea designs, and her hair was attached in a high ponytail. He was a bit startled. "We're not going out for a date, you know?"

"Who would want a Sadist like you? I just can't go around in town with a qipao or hair ornaments." She snapped, "You should go and get a cloak if you don't want to be recognized."

"Fine."

* * *

She hadn't been in town for a while, unlike any other maids she couldn't go outside too much, first Gintoki and Tsukkuyo feared her to meet someone knowing about Kouan, like how vermillion locks and cerulean eyes were a sign of royalty. Second, this same prince beside him bothered her too much, if she was not cooking or dueling him, she was helping Otae and her blond mother with preparation.

It was a shame, because she liked the town very much, having nothing like the ones in her own country. The weather was sunny most of the years, people were bright and roamed in the streets— in all, it was lively— and absolutely lovely too. She even befriended with some shop owners here, especially the granny, who sold her favourite sukonbu and her surrogate's father _Gintoki-don._ However, they had enough stock right now, instead, she was going to her favourite store.

Kagura's eyes softened as she pushed the entry door, ringing a bell and awakening a nice old man. As always, it was empty as it was a stationery store, pens and colored papers filled the place.

"Oh, hello Gurako- _chan_ , how are you?" The white-bearded man inquired, having not noticed the other figure yet. "You came with someone? That is certainly unusual."

"I'm great as always and you?" She replied quietly, mesmerized again by the thousand of different papers lying in front of her, "And he's just...An acquaintance." Her fingers skimmed gently one that got her attention, a thin paper tinted of pale green, there were golden leafs decorating it. Perhaps, she'll go for this one, today.

"Haha, I'm good as much as an old man can be. Your eyes are sharp as always, girl, we got this just yesterday, quite expensive but very elegant, right?" She didn't answer back, being too focused on the _treasures_ , it had been a secret between she and her mother, as the latter made her discover how to write letters, pour her world into words. Gintoki gave her pocket money and she either consumed it with food or _this_. Because she began to miss her father and brother, even if they did something unthinkable, and Tsukky suggested her to write. It didn't matter to send it or not, but it comforted her, like a diary, when she felt sad, angry or happy.

* * *

Sougo stood silent, musing, was China refined enough to write letters? She may be just collecting them, it was pretty after all, _whatever floats her boat._

"So you're just an acquaintance of her? Here I wanted to ask you if you knew who she writes to." Came the slightly sulky voice of the shop owner, his light iris staring at him. "I asked her once, but she just smiled warmly without saying anything else. I am curious, you know, a senior aged man like me have a way too serene life, she's the only client I have who's so young. She's very picky too, so I guess it must be important to her."

"I didn't know until now," it raised a thousand questions in his mind. Maybe China really had a lover, back in her country? Or did she miss her family? He wondered what kind of life she led before ending up in Edo, seeing her disastrous skill at housework, she must have been from a rich family? Or have a sibling who cleaned up for her. Fact was, he didn't know much of her past story. She just came, tangled into his life and that was it.

"I want these, old man!" Gurako cried out delightedly, pointing the set of mint papers and another one, with a more conventional one, ivory with dainties of pink.

"I told you to call me 'Mr. Shigure'!" He chortled, putting the two items asked in a bag and extending her the change, his eyes lingered on the cloaked figure as they left the store, with a wave of hands.

Okita watched the female skipping happily, like a satisfied kid who had just bought candies, curiosity burned him, she left nothing but more and more questions, which would be left unanswered as they were not intimate enough to discuss this kind of topics. He told her a concise, short summary of his late sister and she, she— never told a lot about Kouan. Just that her fellow kins were sensible to the sun due to the lack of it, as it rained endlessly, their abnormal strength and enormous hunger. "Why did you buy this?" He attempted.

"To write, of course, I wouldn't make _origami_ with expensive papers!" She sounded outraged, having crossed her arms, Okita increased his pace until reaching her, walking side-by-side.

"To whom? Your friends are already within the castle," he retorted back, observing hesitation in her eyes, "Are you hiding something, China?"

The redhead shook her head. "I miss my family, sometimes, so Tsukky told me to write to them. I never send them out, though, it would feel...Weird." She sounded honest, and it stirred an odd feeling in his stomach. China, he thought, had her place here, everyone had welcomed her as part of the castle, would she actually leave, when the time will come? Whatever her family did, she'll forgive them one day.

It became impossible for him to imagine a life without her. He flinched, it sounded as if he was lovesick when he was not, they bickered most of the time and first of all, weren't of the same class anyway. She was a foreigner. A maid. The daughter of a sword tutor and a courtesan. And he, the prince, royalty, heir to the throne. They shouldn't even be _friends_ or rivals, if not for the castle's rather generous rules.

 _What am I pondering about? She's simply a rival that I like to keep close in order to amuse me._

He dropped the topic inwardly, "Alright, where are we going now?"

"Do _you_ want to go somewhere else? I have what I need since my resting say has been ruined by you," she empathized the last word, sour, "I was going to help out the other maids. Everything must be perfect for the party."

Okita groaned.

"Hey, don't be a kid now, you don't have anything to do each year!" She reprimanded with a pout.

"Fine, then help me ordering up my office." The said room had been left as a mess since he rushed the paperwork and studies, he didn't want to stay with her but it did need someone cleaning it, right?

"I hate you!"

* * *

The prince was definitely the worst, she had hoped to enjoy Edo's sky, some might find the temperature too cool but it wasn't her case, leaving in Kouan made her very good at resisting cold. This was a perfect day to laze around (she deserved it!) while munching Sukonbu at the park, one of her favourite place. Now, she was in his damn office, classing files after files when he was idly observing her, his _royal ass_ sat on the lavish chair.

The same ass who, for no legit reasons, took it upon him to pest her.

"Hey, this shouldn't be there, are you stupid China? Books are put on the bookshelf," he openly mocked her, his smile had never been this dazzling

"You know that I suck at this so why do you have me to do it, uh?" She yelled, her face was red, red from rage as she continued her work with indignation. His eyes followed her every moments and darn did it make her feel uneasy. _Who the hell like to be stared at, anyway?!_ Kagura humpfed again, swallowing her anger the best she could, thinking back at their small detour. "Why did you ask that? It's not like you care about me, no?"

"I was just bored. And surprised that you actually can write, piggy." He dodged the encyclopedia aimed at his head swiftly, even daring to _yawn_.

"Of course, I can, who do you think I am?!" _I had the best education our country can offer_ , Tsukky taught her Japanese too, fortunately, their _kanji_ had a lot in common with their characters, which confused her often at the start. As someone from a royal line, it was only expected for her to be well-trained at remembering words, faces, these were the basic skills.

"Ehh? but you suck at cleaning, or simply act feminine like any girls should. Are every woman in your country this bad?"

"We are not rich as yours, okay?" He had hit a very sensible point, "We live in the north, it always rains, it's hard to find food and we went through periods of hunger a lot of times, the only way we could find was let our warriors works with other countries." She had seen so much abandoned infants, child's growing up alone without parents, and she too, at her youngest age. Umibouzu lived like this before he made a _coup d'état_ to Housen, taking over for a better life. Social systems were born, even if it meant indebting Kouan in a way or another. "Women do their best to just win some money through mercenary jobs like men, they don't have time to pamper their children, much less themselves." She was out of breathe at the end of her monologue, _her kingdom_ , she missed it.

She wanted to help her father and her brother to rise Kouan at its best, for her citizens to live in a more decent ways. Instead, the two ruling men chose to, to— do the worst things they could have done in this situation. It had set her off so much that two weeks laters, she was leaving her precious Kouan until she found a solution.

"Don't ever say bad things about them again, you don't know anything," she pleaded, her eyes blazing, she lost her cool, it was her mistake. In all, Kagura loved her country to bits.

"Sorry," was all Okita could utter. "Even my teachers don't know much about your country's history. Our alliance with Kouan is very recent," he explained, almost stuttering. The prince _stuttering_ damn! "It was just a joke, okay?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah," she murmured, she couldn't afford such bursts, or staying too much here. It was warm, here Edo had everything Kouan hadn't and even she decided to ignore her family, to hate them, she was still the princess. One day, she'll return to serve her country, that's it until her stupid brother and father agreed with her decision, until now, she was just 'Gurako'. "I'm just too tired, they say it's not good for mood, y'know."

A blank atmosphere installed between the two, Kagura knew she was the one at fault but she her mind was somewhere else right now. They stilled like that for a good twenty minutes until Otae came, excusing herself before taking the girl with her, she was very strong and they needed to put some decorations in the ballroom. This year needed, even more, flowers, ribbons as it was planned to invite candidates for the prince's wife.

Of course, he didn't know it yet.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note:**_ I GOT TOO HYPED FOR ThIS FIC- (Plus I need more chapters of Gintama to continue Crimson Soul) so I wrote so much that the two next chapters are ready XD

Blue Lilybell: I did re-write chapter 3, as you see here, but you can PM me to ask me the former chap 3 if you want? :) Thank you for you kind review 3 And indeed Sougo's falling for her~

Mitsuki: Thank for supporting me ^^

Lu89: Here it is, then!

I love Okikagu: Thank you so much Q/Q I'm glad you liked it, and hope you'll like this one too!

* * *

 **Chapter 3**  
 _Never believe in a gorilla and a_ mayo-freak _lover, even if you're their prince!_

* * *

Of course, he hadn't learned the news yet and wasn't planned to anytime soon. No one dared to speak to him about marriage matter, the boy was very reticent at the idea to the point he'd flee and return as soon as the party ended. Even Kagura had refused, although for more personal opinions, she had always disliked practical, arranged wedding and considered him to be big enough to decide when and who to marry. She did know, however, that he was urged to have heirs as soon as possible, while the legal age was of thirteenth in Edo, the prince already reached over eighteenth!

"He won't like it, at all," Otae bit her lower lips, the prince's temper was famous within the castle, he was already against the idea of socializing, what about being swarmed by a legion of girls envisionment themselves as his princess, then queen? Girls born from a high-ranked family aimed for an advantageous marriage, or so were they educated. Who else was better than their country's very own prince? From a royal line, handsome and capable, he was the ideal husband. "He hates this kind of women"

"Are you sure? He might fall for a girl here, who knows," Kagura shrugged, more excited about decorating the ballroom with flowers, as demanded by their superiors, in order to install 'a romantic mood', they had said whereas she didn't care a bit about the lovely atmosphere, the idea of an interior garden mader her swoon in delight. It would be beautiful.

On the other hand, the brunette scoffed at the nonsense, "Can you imagine _him_ loving a spoiled, condescending girl? No no no, you are not creative enough." She looked at the high-ceiling with crystal chandeliers , the pillars supporting its weight, this was Edo's castle ballroom, resplendent after being thoroughly cleaned and decorated. All it lacked was the last flourish— freshly cut flowers, bought in the best florist in town. Had they cut the garden's one and the scenery would be ruined. "Yes, this, imagine a commoner getting invited here, she'd be the most beautiful and will charm him in one smile. A girl able to stand against him, they'll dance here, bewitched by each other—"

"Isn't that Cinderella's story?" Kagura rolled her eyes, "Add a pinch of wit to her beauty and you'll get your heroine, _Anego_." Shimura Tae had a burning passion for love stories, of impossible bonds, of torned destiny and their kins. It became amusing to see her eyes sparkle so much as she narrated her tales. "A Sadist like him would rather a willing M, though."

"Well, that's true." The disappointment was barely concealed when she bent dramatically to pick one basket, admiring its contents. "They sure are dazzling, the scent is strong too, as expected," she pinched her nose, "perhaps the product coating them work too well. I hope it will fade in time, we're far from the garden-scent expected!"

"It will," assured a new voice, "We calculated everything, down to this. It has to be perfect." The blond woman smiled, she had been the maid's representative since the start, for she was the most collected women here doubled with a courtesan's knowledge.

Kagura dashed to her, "Tsukky!" chirping, "Where do we put'em? You're the best at flower arrangement, right?"

"Two amaryllises of light tints, one lily and four red roses, you can choose the pattern as long as it's harmonious. Don't forget to include either hydrangeas or carnations, they bring contrast." The redhead nodded, immediately starting a bouquet on each table, already draped with a brocade to bring even more splendor. "It's a shame that we won't get to participate this year, we really out-did ourselves."

Otae couldn't agree more, "I was sure to put a dress on Gurako this year, imagine how deceived I was when we were told this party was dedicated to the prince's candidates!" She sulked lightly, putting a hand in front of her mouth. "There's always the option to party with the towners, how about finding fine gentlemen for our personal use?"

"You two may go, Gintoki would kill any men approaching me and as long as you won't bring a man with you, Gurako."

"Really? I think I'll get one just to scare the shit of him!" The two other women approved the mischievous girl, whose favorite hobby since she grew some curves, was to annoy her dad, once joking on her absence of sex-appeal. "Sadly he'll lose his hair and no one wants a baldy here, make Gorilla cry for us!"

"If you don't go then I won't either, it's not safe and no fun at all, now let's go back to work, shall we?"

"Yup yup, we'll fulfill their childhood dreams with an unrivaled ballroom!" Kagura cheered.

* * *

Next night, Okita was gritting his teeths. The garnet smoking he was wearing, along with a pink shirt and crimson tie, were obviously too flashy, even if he could pull this kind of style that average men couldn't, without resembling a clown, he still wondered why it had to be this fancy. Previous years were passed with simple attire, like his Shinsengumi uniform, and out of the blue the dresser forced him to wear this ridiculous outfit?

This was one of the few weird things he had noticed.

 _I didn't hear any maids excited about it_ , _how rare._ He was waiting for Hijikata and Kondo, getting dressed by the maid, he himself underwent through many steps, hair brushing, perfurming, arranging his costume to the tiniest details, it really had left him wondering if they didn't go crazy for this crappy event. To his surprise, his friends were spared from so much pain and had a humbler color, like black or navy blue, he sighed. "Let's go." At least, he'd get to see China prettied up, this year? She was so much against fancy dress last year, saying they were too frivol and skin-showing (she wasn't used to anything but her own clothes) which led her to attend the ball clad with her usual Qipao.

When they descended the main stair, arriving in the middle of the ballroom and expected familiar faces. Instead, there was a lot of females, in comparison to the male, all draped with lavish dresses, almost forming a rainbow. There was something wrong from the start, and he'd be a damned imbecile if didn't have at least an inkling of what was going on. While he kept his "professional smile", his hand tugged on Hijikata's sleeve as he sneaked behind me. "Tell me what's going on and maybe I won't torture you when I'll kill you."

The concerned coughed uneasily, feeling threatened (the damn prince's aura was murderous!) "We invited these girls so they can... _woo_ you. By the end of the ball, you must have danced with all of them."

" **Are you serious ?** I don't give a fuck about marrying a woman, having heirs or whatever!" He was about to crush the man, "You didn't even ask me beforehand!"

Hijikata tried to rationalize, it wasn't so bad, was it? Ordinary men would have loved having so much woman infatuated with him and they were all pretty, Otae, Kondo helped to pick the girls individually. They were judged carefully, to suit the Prince the best. "We never said about you making babies right away, choose at least one marriage material, okay? It's not this hard and you have plenty of choices." He pushed the prince to a blond girl, wearing a purple gown.

"Your highness, may I have the first dance?" She had asked, already extending her hand to him. Okita couldn't reject her, not in front of a hundred noble girls...He soughed, trying to keep his composure, accepting her and lightly put his own hand on her waist as they began, he was already feeling annoyed when she started a discussion. "I am called Rosaline, I'm from…"

 _Gya gya gya, shut the hell up. And what the fuck? Her lips are fuschia, fucking fuschia? And she put way too much perfume, someone please save me!_

Girls made his head turn, quite literally. He had to change of partner every damn minutes, some girls were too plain for him to even remember them, some were purely and simply gross (who the hell invited this weird cat-girl? Catherine? And she tried to smooch him on the mouth upon first sight, too). Others were too superficial, too small, too much of a bookworm…No humans had enough fingers for him to count the number of girls he danced with, already. He had enough, his feets killed me, he was tired of uninteresting chat or gossiping with them, without letting his do-S streak awakening.

Finally, Kondo had to do some speech with the Tokugawa heir which render it easy for him to discreetly eclipse himself to the balcony, the flowerish scent was asphyxiating him with its aroma, even it was quite pleasant and light...He was not fond of it. The night was still young, after this pause he'll have to entertain countless ladies again, not to mention choosing at least one when they were all interchangeable in his eyes.

Suddenly, he could hear laugh coming from beneath, as he looked under him, leaned over the marble railing, Okita saw Gurako with some other servants. They were probably free because no one ate yet, too much busy on waiting their turn to dance with him, which allowed them to hold a small celebration on their own in the garden.

China was dancing.

Two low ponytails flew each time she stepped, her vermillion locks were, for once, neatly divided around her face. Her porcelain skin were lit by the moonlight, almost divine, he couldn't do any justice to the dress because he was too far, but it was white or beige, sprinkled with golden flakes on the hem. She was hypnotizing, even her current partner, Imai from the Mimawarigumi, was set off-kilter, she was smiling at her friend, having momentarily abandoned her poker face, probably bewitched by the redhead's aura.

Gurako spun around herself, raising the knee-length frock in a circle as if she was a core of a dainty flower. _How childish_ , he leaned furthermore, he would have mocked her if the sight wasn't so refreshing for he had been valsing eternally, with fake smile and a semblance of seduction game. China depicted the perfect antipode, honest, full of raw feelings— _real_.

He froze when their eyes met, hers, glimmering, piercing him with those round cerulean eyes, he drowned in them, in her. They stared at each other for a short amount of time, before she grinned at him— playfully— before her surrogate father presented his arm to her.

"Your highness?" Someone called out. He didn't care. His eyes lingered on the petite figure, cackling as she moved in rhythm with the orchestra that resonated from the ballroom, it was if _longed_ for her. "Your highness, do you feel well?"

This time around, he turned to the silhouette, it was a girl.

She was, without doubt, very out-standing, a cute face, big yet sharp eyes— they were really special as if painted by clear water itself, greenish— and mid-length hair cut. Actually, she reminded him of Mitsuba, without the lass gentle, warm halo. "Excuse me, my lady, I have dozed off, is it already dancing time again?"

"Please don't apologize, it is indeed dancing time, however, you don't look ready to resume, I assume? Even his highness must be tired now." She closed the distance between them, "How about my company under this starry sky? The breeze is really pleasant, too," she extended a drink to him.

He could now notice that she was the only girl wearing traditional clothes, a blue _kimono_ with colorful patterns like fireflies and seas. Obviously, she didn't come to dance, it would have been very hard with _this_. "May I ask for your name?" He inquired, they were going to talk, after all.

"Izanami. Izanami Hongo, it's an honor to meet you, my prince."

* * *

"Bouhaha— Sadist looked so bored over there. I thought that he was going to jump and join us," his face burned in a deep part of her brain, "That was so funny if you only you saw it _Anego_!"

"This is how he always look, Gurako- _chan,_ when you're not around, he seems to have taken a liking to you. I'm sure that he has been awe-struck after I prettied you up, right guys?" The butlers fervently nodded, they had been observing the female since the start, and Otae felt satisfied, very, in fact. _It's a shame that she's not a princess, our prince finally found his match_.

"I don't think so, there's another person with him, I guess it's a girl?" She squinted her eyes, perked up her ears to hear a faint chuckle, "Yup, it's a girl." Her stomach twisted in a weird way, inside, but she ignored it as Nobume hugged her, munching a donut. "You want to dance again? Alright, let's have fun tonight~"

 _I wonder who_ _she is,_ she shook her head, _it's not like it matters to me_.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

 _Between 'Izanami' and 'Gurako', there is 666 km of distance!_

The brown haired woman had been relishing of her success for catching the prince's attention. Even if the said seemed half-distracted with a blank expression, his eyes were on her and this was all she asked. She was very careful in not repeating the other girls' errors, like, for example, assault the prince restlessly, only for a short, unimportant dance. Instead, she seized her chance when he got out if the room, which was perfect to stand out and make him _remember_ her name, as the only female of the party who didn't oblige him in yet another tiring activity for his sore feet.

Everything could have been perfect. That's it, if the prince didn't, from time to time, sneak a glance at the group of servants beneath the balcony. His stare lied especially on a vermillion haired girl. "She's very striking," Izanami said as a matter-of-fact. The prince looked surprised, almost embarrassed to have been caught— in what? She didn't know. "Oh don't worry, if I were a man I would stare at her too, she seems to be a charming girl with a bright smile. Do you know her personally?"

"Sort-of. She's my cook and sparring partner," she raised an eyebrow, the girl looked very frail, like a doll, to be an opponent against the prince. "She has more strength in a pinkie than in an average male's whole body," Okita continued upon noticing her expression.

"A formidable enemy, I see. Perhaps is she from Kouan?" Once again, the male's eyes widened. Not many people know about the Yatos and his reaction was understandable, to her. "My cousin, the heir of the Hongo family is betrothed to a Yato. I didn't see nor know a lot about her. He had just said that she was the loveliest, most high-spirited girl Earth had ever bore." She giggled at how Hisashi was always so passionate about this girl, ever since he first saw her. "It was love at first sight!"

"Your family allowed him to get engaged with a foreigner? That's very surprising," She was good at keeping nicely the flow of a chat. Okita's curiosity had been lit, but then again Izanami wondered if it was just because he was interested in this servant, or more generally in the Yato Clan. "Did something happen admist? I've never heard of actual marriage. And I would've known, I'm the prince."

"Well, she wasn't a country-bumpkin either but from the royal line, it would have been stupid of us to not accept his plea" her smile stilled. "Hisashi— you are probably acquainted with him— rushed the things too much, I guess. The poor girl didn't officially meet him that they were already fiancied by the parents, ready to marry. She must have been scared."

"And? She must have refused him."

"I have no clear idea, the Yato Clan had assured that they were not going to break off the engagement but needed more times to convince her. However, we didn't receive any news ever since. Hisashi's still waiting for his exotic princess. I hope she'll come to accept him."

Prince Okita shook his head disapprovingly, "this is certainly troublesome." She nodded in agreement, a light breeze caressing her face. With that, she was sure to be among the chosen ones. It had been even easier than what her family feared."Shall we head back inside?"

"Kondo-san and Hijikata-san might worry for you, after all." They turned their back and returned to ballroom again, welcomed by envious stares (from the women to her) or content faces (The two Shinsengumi chief and vice-chief.) Izanami was proud of her work, everything went smoothly, like the way she hoped.

"You are…Izanami-san, right? Your cousin talked a lot about you, I can vouch that you are indeed a beautiful young lady!" The oldest man cheered, "Come on, the ball is ending, you two should cloture with one last dance."

She eyed the concerned, "Are you okay with it, your highness?"

"Yeah, my feet have suffered much worse before." He sighed, "But how are you going to dance with such dress?" This was the right time to show them what a Hongo woman could do.

"It's easy," she untied her obi, removing the cloth slowly— everybody was about to yell for indecency— until they saw the dress hidden inside. Knee-length, turquoise with a gradient toward silver, a thin, semi-transparent layer stratified it, shining. "May I have this dance now?" Hijikata held the precious kimono in her stead.

"Of course, my Lady." He bowed politely, taking her hand in his own and bringing her closer but not too much— they were a harmonious couple, an elegant match. She showed them, to the candidates, how to charm a man completely, they weren't even of her league. Together, they were the crème de la crème, waltzed swiftly until the clock announced midnight. "With this, our annual union celebration ends," everyone applauded, "thanks for coming."

"You may stay here, Izanami-san, we would love your presence here at the castle." Hijikata proposed as he offered her outfit back. _Bingo_.

"If it doesn't bother anyone, it would be my pleasure."

* * *

Kagura got elbowed in the hallway by Otae. She thought, _the orchestra ended so the ball too_ , and surely her Anego had spotted something worthy of their attention— that, or it were gossips again.

"The prince— everyone is leaving but this girl— and they are talking, I can't believe it! He had really picked a girl. He even seems to appreciate her?!" The brunette bit her lower lips in frustration. She didn't think that the boy would really fall for someone at the party. Not with how he acted around the redhead. "He disappoints me, a lot, to be honest."

"Because he didn't choose Cinderella? I was right, then. Although she doesn't look like an M either so we are both wrong." Kagura replied before yawning because even her small dances tired her, much more with the busy works lately. "Isn't that good for him Anego? The ball was held as an excuse to find him a suitable lady and he had found her."

"Men." Otae was bitter, "they truly have no taste or whatsoever." Deciding to lighten her mood, she had fondly stroked the youngest girl's hair, messing them a bit, "Kagura-chan doesn't you feel disappointed too? You are close to him and I thought something was actually going on between you two."

"We are rivals; sometimes he just likes to annoy— but that's all Anego. I don't think Sadist would ever be interested in me, and I'm not interested in him either." Her pouty lips morphed into a grin. "He's not my type uh-uh."

Okita heard her words, or rather, just heard how the servant had dared to call him— the next king of Edo Kingdom— not her type?! Just tonight a flock of the most delicate ladies fought for him, but here was the little servant deciding that no, the handsome him (because he was, right?) didn't suit her commoner taste. It got on his nerves. "Oi, who's not of your taste China girl?"

"You!" Kagura wondered what did he want, to bother her when it was so late. "Anego seems like he's calling so good night uh-uh. Tells that to Gin-chan and Tsukky too." Otae nodded and left ahead, not without a smirk suddenly plastered on her face. "What'd ya want Sadist?"

She strolled to him. The girl who was with him, she was really breath-taking, looked like a real princess with a beautiful dress, a calm and poised face. Unlike her beloved Anego whom she considered to be the epitome of a Japanese beauty, this girl had delicate features prettied up by makeup— something Otae never wore— and an aura appropriate to one of a queen's.

 _So pretty_ , Kagura thought. Even if she was a princess— in her, still flew Kouan's royal blood— she was nothing compared to her. Perhaps, it was because she was Yato a race not really known for their delicacy. She felt jealous, enough for her to ignore every word Sougo was babbling about. _She's too pretty for this Sadistic brat!_

"Oi." Sougo frowned and flicked her forehead, earning a short painful cry from her. "Listen a bit to this prince, won't you? I said that since we didn't spar today, we'll do it tomorrow. Also, I'm hungry, Izanami-san too. We danced during all the party."

 _Izanami-san_. Kagura felt slightly irritated at his police speech. He was always polite, even with Hijikata the man he was supposed to hate, however, when it came to her, it was always stupid moniker. Couldn't he call her by the name like everyone in this world? She bit down an angry remark— but just because she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of such a sophisticated lady— and nodded quickly, not without a glare for the prince.

 _Always commanding me, I'm tired too!_ Her steps resonated in a short frequency, loud, and obviously, she was seething with anger for god-knows-what-reasons. Maybe it was because she wanted to sleep right now, that this noble lady was way more feminine than she was, her a princess, or that the Sadist treated everyone 'well' but her! _Or is it something else?_

She turned around, ignored the prince and tried to put up a sweet smile for the brown-haired girl. "Izanami-sama, do you mind eating something sweet?" It felt weird. Using –sama, it felt odd to her. Back in her kingdom, she did have to respect people, the elders, for example, her family and important chiefs yet she felt as if she losing some battle with Izanami.

Stupid, why would she feel that? The girl has been anything but nice to her, smiling and accepting her proposition without complaints. _I think my head's working wrong, I spanned too much while dancing_.

"Ignoring me? Very well." Sougo muttered under his breath, his inaudible grumbling made him very obvious. He disliked being ignored, much more by his rival and favorite maid, much more for reasons he couldn't fathom. _Is she on her period or something?_

"Stop complaining when I'm already cooking for you at MIDNIGHT!" The quicker she was, the quicker she'll be able to sleep, at last, Kagura thought.

* * *

"Chiina." He drawled, sitting down and waiting for the food to come. She could feel his eyes piercing her— it didn't make her feel uneasy, she knew him well enough. He was probably mocking her inwardly on how she bad she looked in dresses, much less a sparkling one. "— Chinaa." What else could he think of?

He'd spend countless hours in insulting her, in a way or another, and reminding on how, if not for her cooking skills, she was unsuited as a woman. _Of course, that's easy for you to say when you get rich ladies flocking around you like bees with honey!_

"China—"

She had enough. "What again ?!"

"This dress — is awful," he stucked his tongue at her. "It's too feminine for an idiot like you." She tightened her fists, there was a guest here so she couldn't, wouldn't, lash out in front of Izanami. What was this Sadist trying to say? Or was he bragging over his 'superior woman'? He'd be so surprised if he ever learned that this "idiot" had worn _pretty dresses, fancy jewels_ , albeit of Kouan's style and fashion. Qipao especially were considered to be feminine, as they were very body-hugging but even so, she almost never had them in her formal wardrobe. She used them for training, or casual outfits when she slipped into the city without anyone knowing. Instead, she had long clothes overlapping with each other, of the most luxurious material possible that was silk, Kouan's silk, with beautiful designs. _Hanfu_. And damn him, but she looked pretty with them.

In any case, the prince was being a dork— again— even in front of his possible fiancée. Had he no shame at all?

"I don't see why it would be a problem _for me_ if my dress doesn't suit _your_ taste." She replied, cold and harsh. Sometimes, he could be actually sweet but today he was an asshole. Yes, a damn asshole.

"His Highness must be shy," the girl who had been silent until now spoke in a slow, but definitely sweet tone. "The dress makes you even more beautiful…?"

"Gurako. I'm Sakata Gurako." Kagura served her a bowl of hot _Tangyuan,_ not without a grin."Thank you very much Izanami-sama, and do enjoy your meal." _At least someone actually recognizes my beauty! It came from mami after all._ She cheered, and finally served the prince. _I'm so done today_ , her mood lightened as she strolled to the exit, pondering that anyway, it was the best to leave the prince and his suitor alone together. That— until the said prince grabbed her wrist, stopping her on the track.

"Not even wishing me good night, China? You hurt my feelings." He had his signature smirk plastered on his face, this smug bastard, didn't he understand that it would put Izanami into an awkward situation?! Kagura felt like he was flirting now, which was the most bizarre thing she had seen since her arrival. And he was just annoying her earlier! "Don't forget, tomorrow morning. Me, and you."

"...Sure. Please die in your sleep, Sadist."

 _What the hell is wrong with him?_

She couldn't figure him out, this time.

* * *

Sleep didn't come to her, tonight. For the Sadist had confused her too much already, and her mind was— much to her distaste— full of him.

Okita Sougo was such a lunatic, she thought. She could pierce his deadpan mask most of the times, see the lonely child inside him that needed help, comfort, but right after he felt better, he'd be treating her as usual. Insults, curses, fights, and then he was grinning all childishly again.

She definitely couldn't understand him; each time he was sweet was followed by harsh words, and every time he was on harsh words she would see genuine joy behind.

"Arrrg!" She sank into her bed, making a creaky noise. "Go away, stupid Sadist," she tried to plea as if some kind of gods would hear this maiden's prayer. There were no gods to respond such requests, and Kagura rolled onto the softness of the mattress.

 _I want to think about something else._ Kagura rose to her feet and lightened the lamp; now sat on her small study table. She grabbed a paper— for letters— a brush, and dipped into the black, before wringing it again the hard well. The wooden brush, with white bristle, was straight in her hand and she used her arms to write.

 _Top to low left to right._

Her hand drew complicated characters with a dexterity that could only come from intense training and practice.

 _Light as a feather, heavier than lead_.

The words were reminiscences of each stroke. One would be able to understand from which way the brush slid, or the quantity of ink put. One could also, be only admiring how elegant Kagura looked, hand and back straight, the neck lightly craning over the paper and her face focused.

 _Precise, unified, harmonious. Each word has its limits, the limit is defined by the other, all must fit together as a whole— calligraphy is the art of words, and words, are law, art, knowledge and grace power, Kagura._

" _Big brother, I understand but what's good for power? Everything is harmonious already, right?" The girl asked, her hand hurt from hours of practice. She wanted, at the very least, for the pain washing on her hand to be meaningful._

 _To raise and rise a country, you need these words, but you need the support. You need the paper behind these words, the paper that won't be worn through by the ink. Words are useless without power, but so is power without these words. And one day, Kagura, we will become the paper of this country, we will protect Kouan and make those words flourish on our support._

Kagura sighed, in one last controlled streak, finished the last character. She went to her bed, feeling better after reminding herself of the reasons she was there. She wanted to become _the paper_ too, along with Kamui and Papi. She learned _words_ , how to use them, how they worked. She wasn't a meek princess to be married or protected.

But, on the rich, letter-sized paper, the characters born revealed her biggest desire.

 **I miss home.**

* * *

I'm sorry for such a belated update, I've been busy, somehow injured my arm but mostly, I was too lazy to edit the chapters (I'm up to Chapter 9, in term of non-edited chapters). Thanks to my kind reviewers and followers, this if for you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to the kind followers and reviewers for still reading this story ;;**

liljanii: Here it is, I hope you'll like it :D

Chinggu: thank you for all of your reviews ;; they're always so nice and long you don't need to call me Author-sama, Akely or Aky is fine! The episodes of Gintama are amazing, I'm just so glad it started again! The quality is so damn beautiful, I'm so not ready to see Umibouzu and Kouka's story. I'm glad if the story is interesting, and also for how you see Izanami. She's meant to be an obstacle or a rival, but I didn't want to make the alpha bitch trope :D You'll see more of her in the chap/ Also my arm is now healed (thanks chinese med!) so I'm fine with writing :D

Blue Lilybell: I'm glad you still follow my stories haha! Yes Izanami is sly indeed! That's her most important feature. And Yes, Sougo is being more than, obvious in front of her (where is the respect? I don't know). Well, that's Sougo. Thanks for reviewing and caring, my arm is now very fine so expect some updates before I die with school haha.

Anusmita: You'll get a nice surprise in this chapter ^^ They have rivals indeed...Although we didn't see Hisashi yet. The complications in the title isn't here for nothing haha. Thanks and I hope this chap will be good!

Helloo: Really? I'm glad you think so as it's quite hard to not be OOC with Kagura and Sougo...Especially when there's romance, and a setting that makes them different (Kagura going from a sukonbu eating hobo to a sukonbu eating royal?). Thanks for following the story!

Putxi: I hope this update will make you as happy then :D thanks a lot!

* * *

 **Sometimes there are walls and no Titans to climb over them!**

* * *

 _Home_ … Wasn't always welcoming. The kingdom of Kouan was plagued by violence, poverty, streets were never safe when children roamed and tried to survive the best they could. She too, she was amidst them.

 _Rain_ … It always rained in her country. When she was younger she wondered if any gods sent rain to wash the blood.

 _And blood_ … She didn't remember why it happened, at this time. People liked to pick on them, her brother tried to protect her and always came back injured whereas her father had been absent most of times. One day he came back home and said he'd won.

At eight years old Kagura had been crowned the princess of Kouan but Mami wasn't there anymore to admire how pretty she looked once cleaned and wrapped in the best clothes the country had. Unlike any other children Kouka, although because of her frail state, was there to teach her basic manners and languages. She told them about stories, fairy tales and everything that could satisfy an eight-year-old girl happy.

At ten she had to master etiquette along with calligraphy.

At eleven she learned how to speak fluently and elegantly, dance and play various musical instruments.

At twelve she had to know foreign languages and write poems.

But it didn't matter how old she was, however, when it came to teach her politics and fighting. Kagura often sneaked around to learn with her brother behind a shelf as for fighting, she sparred with the soldiers and their trainers who were kind enough to let a young Yato have fun.

Kagura woke up. Sun glowed through the windows, her hair was spread over the pillow. She was panting, it didn't do her good to think of the past when Kamui still fought in the streets and it still amazed her when they had become royalty in one single night. Kagura slipped from her bed and prepared herself for the oncoming sparring with Sadist.

Upon looking her reflection, her calm self wearing a white tube silk dress reminded herself of who she was supposed to be, a princess. Not anything else but the princess of Kouan.

Which was why she should return to her country soon. Edo was peaceful at its peak; the economy was more than fine, no wars were announced and the prince even had a great suitor now? Of course she loved everyone here from the Sadist (when he wasn't an ass) to the servants and townspeople but hell, it had been more than a year and she wondered what was she doing in a foreign country.

At first it was to run away from any possible marriage and get locked up into a bubble of protection. She hated being protected when she knew she had strength herself. _Why didn't Aniki and Papi search for me? Am I throwable or useless?_

No. They knew well enough that despite her on-the-spot decisions, often rash, but most of all they deeply cared for her.

 _Did something happen at home?_ Or rather, the question bothering her was…

… _Do I have a place here?_

* * *

Izanami paced round in the room offered to her. The rich blue carpet smothered her quick steps; she was in a room rather close to the prince's but not enough to be obvious. She knew that the two commanders favorited her as a suitor since the Hongo family had always been awfully big and rich. They could provide support in many ways.

The servants treated her greatly, even her room had belonged to the previous queens with the exception of Mitsuba, who appreciated simple traditional room, that meant a lot. The prince, however, was another thing…

Well he wasn't bad. To be honest, Izanami thought as she finally sat down to a puffy chair beside the windows, he was probably best looking than most powerful men out there and had everything to please a noble. He was young, recognized as strong and smart, powerful and handsome. Everything to please a girl and those old perverted men weren't half his good.

Probably all the women of country and more were wooed by him.

She wasn't, at least. For her, his Highness was simply a target and another move for her family— of course as expected from a noble girl, marriages were _used_ not _lived_ — but she really didn't harbour any feelings for him. Or anyone else, for that matter. She had never been attracted to anyone and had been also very fine— playing out _intrigues_ busied her mind.

So of course, she had noticed his keen interest on this servant. She didn't mind. What are faithful powerful men? She had crossed lot of important people in her life, and had never seen a high-ranked woman or man faithful.

After all they enjoyed life as they wanted and it wasn't her business, a prince like him probably have mistresses and she had to add, at least a servant didn't threaten her rank as favourite. She was even grateful, if it were an heiress from another big family she wouldn't have gotten this room so easily.

 _He seems really infatuated with her, I hope he's not mad enough to marry her_. She could see a mop of red and black playfully playing on the training ground, tackling and rolling in the dirt, she didn't mind the servant but if the prince really was immature enough to refuse her, a Hongo woman, for a mere commoner she'd have to do something. She'd rather not to— it wasn't in Izanami's manner to bother anyone if they are no direct obstacles.

* * *

"Oi oi don't break my sword!" Okita shouted. The girl had her palms on each side of the glinting metal with a grin marred on her face, she had won. She knew she had because it became a habit for Okita, whenever he had lost against her, to mess up her hair with a weird smirk plastered on his face. As if, as if he was _proud_ of her.

Of course he wasn't, Kagura thought, the Sadist had gotten used to some defeats ever since she became his sparring partner but he'd never ever be proud of her. Why would he?

"Stop doing that, I'm going to look ugly!"

"You're already ugly. Especially with dirt smeared on your face, it suits you piggy." He dodged a hit to his cheek.

"I'm not a piggy." The sun was starting to be too much for her, how long had it been? His skin felt burn and she was tired, if not panting. "Are we finished yet Sadist? I'll nap at Gin-chan's _dojo_."

"I'll nap with you."

"Skipper."

"So are you, piggy." He poked her forehead with his fingers and chuckled at her pouting face. _Ugly_. They strolled to the said _dojo_ not far and Kagura immediately slouched down on the _engawa_. It was her favourite napping spot where she would get some sunlight but not too much, and the shade was enough to cool down the temperature whereas the garden's scent was transported here by wind.

Okita stared at her all the while, they never spoke a lot but to curse each other. When it was peaceful, just like that, he'd rather observe how calm she looked, how white her skin was.

Yes, he found her beautiful. He never showed his thought orally to her, he'd keep them in mind and enjoy her careless way of sleeping just beside him. Seriously, who could fall asleep so fast? Five minutes had passed down and here she was, chest moving up then downward slowly as her mouth was still agape.

His neck craned as he verified no one was around. Gintoki was off somewhere— probably with his wife or buying parfaits— and no soldiers were present at the moment, since they preferred to not approach him and China fighting. Okita's figure relaxed as he sighed deeply of relief, his hand innocently rearranged the bangs of her vermillion hair, until they were out of her face.

 _Yes, you're definitely ugly_ , he chuckled. China looked so peaceful while sleeping. Unlike the beast he fought earlier he could see just an innocent, naïve girl taking a nap and skipping her work. _Yup, ugly and lazy at that. You'd make a good bum like Danna._

"Hmm…" Kagura rolled over his side. Her arms were now partly on his chest but he made no move to get them away, instead Okita shifted closer to her until he was spooning in her direction. How China would have been shocked into Never After Land if she'd observed such scene unfolding before her eyes.

He smirked at the thought, the only girl who'd refuse him. And the only one he'd do this to…

 _Well she's asleep._

Carefully he leaned towards her soft lips that had been tantalizing him since the morning, his finger went to cup her cheeks while the other angled the right tilt before he sealed their lips together, with him moving gently against hers. It hadn't been the first time he'd dreamed of doing this to China but it was the first he actually did.

When she babbled in her sleep Okita felt lighter than he had years, damn her being just so intoxicating to him he was going to kiss her further. One would've frowned at the display, of this prince kissing a sleeping girl that was no the chosen princess but he wasn't any prince either.

Her lips were everything he expected. Rip, supple, even if he kept the kiss chaste (he wasn't going to be a pervert like Kondo-san) it made great impact on him. When he finally withdrew, Sougo found his cheeks uncontrollably reddening.

 _Pathetic_. He played with the locks of hair, all while his hiding partly his face. He knew, that this woman drove him mad, lately his unconscious mind— read, his dreams— had been particularly intent on picturing himself and the redhead doing things that rivals didn't do together. Oh no, it could actually go far and—

And…

It wasn't his fault if he was attracted to her, was it? Apparently the being known as the prince Okita Sougo was attracted to spunky, bratty, foolish, brazen but utterly beautiful China Dolls.

 _China doll huh?_ He threw a glance at her before taking some distance— if someone every see them— yes, she was definitely a doll in her sleep. She seemed so fragile…Easily breakable when she wasn't, from what he heard she had a tough live in her country and perhaps had it forged her spirit?

* * *

A figure hopped on the white horse, sheathing carefully the umbrella. The eternal rain pounded loudly on the pavement as the figure lightly gave a strike on the horse's abdomen, making the animal gallop quickly through the town. The children observed the scene, pointing at the figure with admiration and gawking at the fancy armour.

"Look look it's red! Royal red!" A girl cheered by the windows, her older sister patting her on the head. "Big sis, big sis! Does it mean he's from the royal army?"

"Yes, he seems to be a knight."

"A knight? Are they different from Papa and Mama?"

"A knight works and protects the Royals here, King Umibouzu and Prince Kamui, but our parents they…They also fight but for different reasons outside. People need them, even if they're not kings or princes."

"I think there's a princess too. That's what they say at school, my teacher said that there is a beautiful princess too."

"School? Right, you go in these things now, thanks to our King." The sister stared at the knight, galloping through the wind with a fierce look on his effeminate features; there weren't many men like this in the country. He was handsome; with his piercing brown hair into a pony tail. "I think there is one…But we don't see her often."

"Is she as pretty as the Prince and this knight?"

"Probably, yes."

"And is she strong?"

"That's the most important for you right? Yato have to be strong," she smiled, "So the princess must be strong too, with a family like that."

Outside, the figure counted the days. Edo wasn't this far, it should be around three weeks maybe, although crossing the mountains was more than though.

 _Princess…I'm going to retrieve you!_

* * *

 ** _Did someone found out who the mysterious figure is? Beware, the dialogue is misleading and it's a character from the show :D_**


	6. Chapter 6

**perpertualpoverty: I'm very happy to see you like the AU! Kagura was the star of the ball for sure, especially for a certain prince...I hope you'll also enjoy this chapter, though, as the pace might be too fast? As for Izanami, I'm glad readers like you find her interesting. I wanted to make less flat than some female 'rival' ^^**

 **Asakura Kairi, Putxi: Okikagu fluff is the summary of my life ;D Hopefully, we'll get some in the real show too TvT**

 **agirlworthfighting4: No, it's not Hisashi ^^**

 **Anusmita: Thanks for your kind review! And no, the guy isn't Hisashi. I hope this chapter will please you as well :D**

 **Chinggu: *bow too* THANKS FOR REVIEWING, THOUGH! I'm so glad you think of Izanami like that. I really really wanted to make an 'antagonist' that's not too cliché. As for the figure...You'll see! I hope you'll be ready for this chapter because we get some actions ^^ Anyway, I'M JUST SO EXCITED TO HEAR KOUKA'S VOICE and I'll be probably in a corner crying for Umi and Kouka's story wwwwwwww Why do angst hurt us but we still like it?**

 **Blue Lilybell: Izanami didn't fall for Sougo, I actually implied that she's asexual :3 Sougo is bratty indeed, although that's more of when he's with Kagura. He acts 100% more bratty with her. It seems that the fluff of last chapter made people happy 3 I'm so glad. As for the circus goodies, yup! I noticed their heart pattern and was squealing omfg Like, really? Matching heart? PLEASE MAKE THE SHIP CANON ALREADY! And no, it's not Hisashi. Thanks for your review and don't worry, my hand's really fine now.**

* * *

 **Life's an apple, don't let L*ght take it.**

* * *

"You can't escape your responsibilities, Sougo. You are the future King."

"I don't see the connection between me being the prince and going to an important meeting with this woman." Sougo had his feet on top of the desk, glaring at the uniform-wearing man.

"You'll marry her, she or another girl— it doesn't matter as long as she's suited for you. Bring the girl with you. It's not like it will affect the meeting either."

"I don't know why I should believe in you Hijikata-san. I wonder who had set me up with a flock of women if you could even call them as such, just so I pick one of them to be my bride when I don't need any at the moment. Important meeting? Who says it's not another plan to trap me with her? I'm not interested."

Hijikata rubbed the bridge of his nose even if he had expected his reaction, for the prince had constantly refused anything when it came to suitors. "Is that because of perm head's brat?" He wouldn't go as far as implying Okita was dallying with her but he had his fair share of suspicions about them.

He couldn't count anymore the number of times the prince acted as if _in love_ with her. Marriages were not synonyms of the joy of matrimony to royals and there were very few chances for Okita to fall head over heels for any honorable lady, they were means for a country or strategy. He didn't condemn feelings but _love_ wasn't something for a King.

Sougo paused before answering him. "Don't bring China in this, every girl just bore me."

"Don't act childish now when everybody knows what you feel about her and how you react towards her. Just go to the trip with Izanami-sama and we won't do anything to the brat."

"Eh? Doing something to her? I'd fear for my life if I were you Hijikata-san, don't forget that I am this country's prince. I do the decisions no matter what; I could destitute you from your rank right now if I wanted." With that, Sougo left with loud steps.

 _Threatening him was considered to be a crime, punished by a lifetime of jail or put an end to one's life_. He snickered; China wasn't leaving anytime soon from the castle and it wasn't Hijikata-san who would be able to do so.

* * *

On the other side of the town, a knight dismounted a white horse and was resting at an inn. White paper scattered on a wooden table, words were written in deep black ink and signed by a lavish, exceedingly beautiful stamp of red pigment representing a rabbit and an umbrella.

The royal Knight then summoned all mercenaries bound to the family whom missions were to spy and protect the 'missing' princess, every information and data collected were given to her.

"How are you going to pull it? She doesn't seem to want to leave." Hei quickly added behind; "And the prince is more than obsessed with her too. We don't want any diplomatic incidents, don't we?"

"I could care about anything but the life of their soldiers." The Knight answered, putting on the table the letter coiled around itself.

"You should care for not respecting this country's laws, just because we've been sent officially doesn't mean we can cause a ruckus."

"If there is any opposition I won't hesitate. We have to ensure her safety as demanded."

"Oh please, we are just getting her married to some puny human. It doesn't suit her at all." The Knight frowned before letting out a sigh. They didn't have more choices; it was for the princess' best to be married and safe from danger.

"We'll see how it goes, for now, we have to recuperate her." The Knight unsheathed the red umbrella and rose up. "For now we have to go and recuperate the princess no matter what."

"I know you miss her but please do stay calm or else it will be a mess for your dear princess to clear up." Hei sighed but got up to. She knew the way and will probably mediate between the two country if something was to happen— although she'd rather have everything go well and very fine. Obviously. "What can we do else than listen to orders? We've been made army to the royals and lost our liberty. Now, she's going to be bonded with a naïve boy."

"Are you feeling nostalgic now?" The Knight's shoulders slouched. "I wouldn't be so sure about the marriage. I'm not sure if it's a good alliance in this kind of times and she might be in danger within the new family."

"Do you believe the rumours?"

"No one is sure."

Hei was suddenly silent, the white of her hair falling before her eyes, hiding them under their shade. She wanted to tell something to this old friend of hers, a confession of her feelings in those troubled times. "We have protected the Royals because we are bound to her but I'm not going to listen to their orders."

"What do you mean?"

"If the war does happen she'll be used as a hostage and it's certainly not her weak suitor that will be able to stand up against the whole family; I can't accept it! She's strong, sure, but her heart is too meek. We'll take her to our country as planned if anything happens to the castle again…I won't hesitate."

The Knight nodded.

"Let's go. It's been long enough for her to be treated like a servant."

* * *

Do you dance?" Izanami asked Kagura, both of them were sat on the _engawa_. "His Highness was all about you at the ball, even though we were all dancing for him."

"I wasn't _this_ interested in her 'dance', she was just turning around!" Sougo argued. It was already annoying enough that after his quotidian sparring with China, Izanami had to come but now the two girls were interacting and China wasn't supposed to learn about how he felt towards her.

"I can dance, mind you."

"My cousin had fallen in love with a Yato; he said she danced with the wind and looked like a goddess. What about you Gurako-san?"

"I've been lucky enough so my mother taught me," Kouka danced like a goddess, Kagura remembered. A goddess of war. She could dance with a blade as her young self played _guzheng_ for her. "She was good at dancing; I tried to follow her steps."

"You already mesmerizing at the ball. I had many instructors but never excelled particularly in any arts, I guess it's simply within my skill." She chuckled, "How about a demonstration right now? I'm sure his Highness is very interested too." Only a peek at the prince was enough to see him day-dream at her words, he was easier to read than expected.

 _Love can make anyone a fool; I suppose that's an advantage for me. A Queen getting along with the mistress? My father would lose his head if he knew what I'm planning_.

Kagura shook her head, "I don't have the right clothing or anything...Beside our dances are not only for entertaining, especially if there's Sadist here. Women dance for their lover or family, or more rarely, for events."

"Who would have thought you'd be so strict China? Dancing for your inexistent lover…"

"If I remember well, men play an instrument for the women to dance right?"

"Ye—"

A loud voice echoed through the yard; Okita had immediately gotten up along with Kagura. Both of them had unsheathed their weapons and seemed to be ready to fight until Kagura who were waiting for her.

"By the order of the King and Prince of Kouan, please return with us, Princess." The red-clad knight kneed in front of Kagura solemnly and handed her the letter.

 _It's not possible!_

"Princess?" Okita stared at her, at loss of any words as Izanami was mildly surprised. "Oi, what are you spouting? Disrupting in my castle then claiming China to be a princess—" He was interrupted with an umbrella aimed at his head.

"Please be respectful to our princess. We won't tolerate further humiliations towards her."

"She's not a damn princess, she's a Yato who came here some years ago. I don't know what are you saying but you are being disrespectful to this country's prince, too." He threw a glance at the frozen Kagura. "Oi, help me a bit, can't you?!"

"Hand me the letter." She said after a long pause.

"C-China, oi…"

 _Please come immediately, the castle was burnt._

"Isn't it time for you to come back?" Hei jumped after finishing off some soldiers that didn't believe them— it was the first time they've heard of Kouan's Royal Army— landing just before the trio. "Princess Kagura."

"Kagura?!" Izanami's eyes widened. "Your Highness, when did she arrive in your castle?"

"A year…and a half." Okita trembled. He felt something very wrong with what was happening at the moment. Why didn't she react? Was she really a princess and had been lying to them— to him— since the start?

"That's right," Hei nodded. "Princess Kagura had escaped from the castle a year and a half ago because of her sudden marriage with Hisashi Hongo and had been living here. We are sorry for our princess's act, however, it's time for her to return to us."

 _Please tell me it's a lie_.

 _China, say something, I'm scared._

 _Oi, why won't you say a word? Aren't you of the loud kind?_

 _Don't look at me with those eyes!_

"I guess my mask had been removed." Her eyes closed, a small smile forming on her face with sheer devastation. She breathed in, breathed out and stood as straight as she could before making a small curt. "I hereby present myself: Kagura, daughter of Kouka and King Umibouzu, princess of Kouan." She turned to her Knight. "Hei, please gather my stuff. Mutsu, you've done a good job. We'll go to Kouan today if you will."

"Hey, China…" He swung his sword at her but had been unable to reach her. He was shaking in anger, or in sadness, he didn't know anymore. "Don't you dare to leave like that, it's not finished yet." He yelled louder, "It's not our farewell!"

Kagura wanted to say something, no, it wasn't a farewell or was it? That they will cross path, that, she was sure of. But will their next meeting ever be the same as before? The answer was; no. It was funny. Everything ended up so quickly, they were arguing and the next minute their whole relationship had changed and broken up.

It was funny because she had just noticed that their relationship was dancing on the thin line of lies and now that it was no more; so was their bond.

"Tell everyone I've had fun here." She said, defeated. "Take care, it seems that I have to go back. Well, that was meant to happen but it was nice to live there as a servant. Yup, sparring with you was fun too."

" _Mami mami! This song is so pretty; can't you sing it again?"_

" _Kagura, do you know why is it so beautiful?"_

" _Because it's about love? Isn't that what you feel for us?"_

" _Right. Remember, Mami love all of you the most."_

" _I love everyone too!" The small child grinned. "Teach it to me too!"_

" _Okay. But Mami will tell you something; this is meant for a special someone alright? This special someone, you will cherish him no matter what." Kouka caressed through Kagura's orange locks, she had such a bewildered look, it made her laugh._

 _The child suddenly looked enlightened. "Is it like you and Papi?"_

" _Yes. It's something so precious you see, that if a woman can smile all through her married life then had she lived well."_

" _Can you eat it?"_

" _No, it's not something you eat," Kouka laughed, feeling some coughs coming up. She tried to smother them, not wanting to worry her daughter. "It's something you keep right here," she pointed her heart, "Forever. Even if one disappears, even with all the distance of the world, it's kept here. I hope you will understand it some days."_

" _Well," the girl pondered for a moment, "I prefer food!"_

 **Release me from this mysterious waiting**  
 **the stars are falling; the wind is blowing.**  
 **Finally I can hold you in my arms.**  
 **Two hearts beating together.**  
 **Believe me that my heart has never-change**  
 **waiting a thousand year, You have my promise**  
 **No matter how many cold winter have passed**  
 **I will never let you go.**

 **Now hold my hands, and close your eyes**  
 **Please think about the days when we were in love.**  
 **We loved each other too much, it caused us such pain**  
 **We can't even say "I love you"**

 **Every night my heart aches.**  
 **I never stop thinking of you.**  
 **I am used to being alone for such a long time**  
 **And I face it with a smile.**  
 **Believe me, I choose to wait.**  
 **Even though it's painful, I won't leave.**  
 **Only your tenderness can save me**  
 **From the endless cold.**

 **Let the love in our hearts**  
 **Become a blossoming flower**  
 **We can pass through time, never bowing our heads,**  
 **And never giving up our dream.**

 **We loved each other too much, it caused us such pain**  
 **We can't even say the words "I love you"**

 **Let the love in our hearts**  
 **Become a blossoming flower**

 **We never forget our promise.**

 **Only true love follows us**  
 **as we travel through the endless space and time.**

 **We can't even say the words "I love you."**

 **Love is the only myth that exists in the hearts that never change.**

Okita grabbed her wrist. "Hey, is it a farewell? Just answer this. Is it a damn farewell, China?"

Kagura smiled. "No, it's never farewell for us."

* * *

 **I hope the pace was fine...Although it was meant to be messy. This is the end of the First Arc and so, we will get more detailed explications next chapter ;D Hisashi will also appear soon... And yes, the Knight was no other than Mutsu! She simply looks like a guy in her uniform ^^**

 **The song is: Endless Love, a chinese, quite famous song. Anyone interest can go and search it on Youtube, it's beautiful!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: I'm sorry again for the irregular updates; school has been getting hectic with exams. Now I'm close to my holidays and hope that by the end of them, this fanfiction will be finished after I get to the 10-15 chapter ^^**

 **Brieanna-c: Here you are, thanks for reviewing! It motivates me a lot.**

 **Girl Wonder 2005: Sorry for any grammatical errors, as a non-native English speak I don't always grab the structure of sentences. I'll do my best! And yes, I'll continue to update as much as I humanly can. Thanks for taking the time to review!**

 **Furuchisa: Nice Souko-chan pic; and thanks for reviewing. I hope this chapter will satisfy you!**

 **Asakura Kairi: *extends a tissue* I'm glad if I could move you. Transmitting emotions is one of my main goals when I write! Thanks for following the story so far.**

 **Blue Lilybell: Hyaa! Glad I've chose the right words. I wanted to write their farewell in the same soul as in the Farewell Arc. And yeah, she basically confessed :) Finally this dense pair is developing ehehehe. Don't scream too much tough— what if you wake someone like the neighbors or your family lol? I think that not only Izanami is lost in the mess; she's actually asexual so she's not really interested in anyone.**

 **The merchandise team even put Sougo and Kagura as a pair for the Valentine's goodies. hehehehehehe**

 **As for the fic, yeah it's going to end 'soon' but the arc is going to have lot more actions than the first one. Thanks for leaving me such a great review!**

 **Liljanii: Police should arrest me for indirectly causing screaming girls XD Thanks for reviewing, it's always a + for me!**

 **Anusmita: Hey there! I've planned to do a Knight!Mutsu since a long time, and here she is! Don't worry about fangirling though. As for Kamui, well, you'll see in this chapter :D Thanks for following the story and reviewing!**

 **Putxi: It was the Kinder Surprise of this fic hahaha! I'm glad you still follow and care for Crimson; my answer is yes, I 'll continue, but it's on hiatus for now. I want to finish this fic first (since the plot is clearer in my head) so I can focus back to Crimson Soul afterward. Sorry for making you wait, but thanks for always following me!**

 **Xi-hime: Thank you for leaving a review! I hope this chapter will satisfy you for now!**

 **Chinggu: AHHHH YOU'RE MAKING ME BLUSH / You're loyal to the story ;; Even with my sh*tty irregular updates, thanks for following the story so far and always taking care to leave your words and opinion. I hope you'll like Sougo even more in this chapter (damn yes I'm teasing) and yes, Kamui will play a part of the story. I put Mutsu as a Knight because...She's just so amazing! Too underrated, besides I think the Knight picture suit her. As for Hisashi...*laugh madly* Ahem, we'll see how it goes.**

 **Aw...Turns out, Kouka's voice actress if also Kagura's. I like how it shows Kagura as the one taking more of Kouka's side in the family, but hearing adult Kagura talking to Umibouzu or to young Kagura is very, very disturbing. I still ended up crying in the Lateral Position of Security though.**

 **For the song you can try this link; or type 'Endless love chinese song" XD**

watch?v=wQmx9SM_PbM

* * *

 **The Woman in Red**

* * *

Rain hammered against the hard panels of glass from Okita Sougo's office; leaned over his desk and hand scribbling letters he had been working for at least four hours without breaks, but he preferred to black out from exhaustion than sleep. He couldn't sleep.

Of course, it had to do with her. Several weeks passed since she left the country in a great hast for unknown reasons, and then, he had discovered everything about her in a big, big mess. Fate had decided, or so it seems, to make him learn the truth the hard way. It was when she slipped off his hand, pulled by worry or duty, that he learned the truth.

Who she was really, this bratty girl, whose existence somehow landed in his heart, right in the center. This wasn't a matter of pride anymore when she simply didn't live there now— probably never will again— and that she just disappeared as quickly as she appeared. Who was she, the moon princess? Okita smiled at the thought.

Her dancing under the dim light of the night sure made her look like Kaguya, and perhaps, he was just another prince who fell for her charms? In another situation, he'd be sick over his own cheesy thoughts and vomiting for ever bearing such mushy-mushy feelings, but now wasn't time to do so. What was good in acting like a brat if his playmate was absent? It felt empty. It was only when she left that he noticed how much he missed her.

At the same time, he felt anger boiling at her smile, and how everything just went wrong in a fraction of time; hr couldn't even register what was happening but she was going to be out of his life and reluctantly, heart-wrenched, he had to bow down to the Fortune, and so, accept.

She's the only one girl who would shrug farewells off so easily and still be so damned innocent, this little liar of a China.

When he thought more seriously about the whole situation he should have seen it coming, she acted like a brat most of the time, but knew her country well— especially one in which the education wasn't free and accessible. The simple fact that she could write letters was a big big clue, but he was too distracted to really go through it.

Now she was …somewhere while his royal ass was rooted to his royal chair and doing some royal pain of a work. He put the pen back on the table in a loud echo and looked at the garden being rained upon, one day she was there and the next he learned she was some country's Princess…

The next time won't be the same anymore, Okita pondered if he'll see China or the princess of Kouan, Kagura?

"Sougo, have you finished yet?"

"You can't let me peaceful for a second right Hijikata-san?" The cold tone of his voice immediately tensed the mood that was until now, full of longing and melancholy. The mood dropped to one of resentment.

"Sougo," he sighed. "She's gone and won't come back, stop thinking about her. You're just hurting yourself."

"Shut up Hijikata. Don't think I've forgiven you just because she's away, had you not tricked me into taking some stupid girl as suitor I would've been able to marry her already. Now that she's a princess I believe she's suitable for me, right? Her country needs the money I have and our country needs an heir. That's a perfect offer don't you think?"

"You're not going to steal her from one of your subjects, this is reckless and ridiculous."

"You like to remind me so much that I'm a prince, well, since it's the case I should be able to do whatever I want. I'm not executing anyone for all I know, rejecting a noble girl like thousand men have done and stealing another. Nothing new." He shrugged, shoulders slandering down in a bored manner His eyes, however, were flaring up at Hijikata.

"This is going to be scandalous, the prince stealing the Hongo heir's betrothed and rejecting his cousin at the same time. Besides we're not even sure if the girl will stay on the throne for long, I heard Kouan's history was unstable. We won't benefit—"

"— Hijikata-san I wonder if you have ever loved Ane-ue. You didn't deserve her either but you two still married and had a happy life, now, why are you trying to ruin my life? What is different between you and China? We don't need benefits and our country is fine. People are asking for an heir and, for all I know, just because she's not from here doesn't mean she can't give birth, does she?"

"It's not that Sougo— But think about it." His voice sounded higher than usual. Okita wavered at the sight of his face, him who looked just so insensible to his sister and that, in Okita's opinion, couldn't fulfill her wishes. "If I were a rich kid born in a noble family perhaps I'd know enough to save her. Royals are meant to stay at the castle and I've never seen further than this country, but if I were a merchant, maybe, I would know about how to cure her. I loved her more than anything. I couldn't save her."

"Ane-ue never asked to be saved."

"Anyway, we're not here to talk about my life but yours. What I mean is, just because you love her doesn't mean you'll be able to give each other happiness. Isn't it simply easier to pick someone else? You won't feel regret or have feelings get in the way of your duty. You can cross me out of the Shinsengumi easily but a country can't do good without a king. This girl's already with someone and getting in a relationship with Kouan is going to be complicated. You have to manage the Edo Kingdom and if her family is attacked she's going to expect you to save the day."

"It will take more than a few dogs to get difficulty for our country."

"You don't know what life is going to give you. Maybe you'll be happy, very happy and reach its peak before everything just fade to black."

Sougo felt like there was more to Hijikata's story with his sister. He didn't know what happened but he will definitely find out.

"In the end, you're telling me to regret my whole life to suffer less? Are you stupid Hijik— Right. You are stupid." Okita mocked. "I'm not like you. I'm not a coward. It doesn't matter to me if I may or may not be the 'right one' for her, I'll try and see because I'm sure she's the right one for me. I don't need your flock of ladies. Now that I know who she is, I'm not going to sulk anymore and I'll get her, that you like it or not I don't care."

Spending days and days wondering how she was doing out there, or why did she have to leave so suddenly. Did something happen to her country? A family member? Okita found himself missing her more than ever, hallways empty of her cheeky laugh, or whenever he riled her up with insults.

The rain only added more to his depression, if depression it was. Fate or gods were making fun of him, when the sun came he missed how she fought outrage good even basked by the light rays. She had gotten better with hot weather with time. When rain came he missed how blue her eyes were and how she looked all too nostalgic when it happened. They wouldn't fight but he'd sit down next to her and enjoy the silence together.

When it came to their life, both of them had their share of pain. Sometimes silence could match meaningless comforting words because he'll never, never be able to heal from Mitsuba's death. However, they could grow no matter the past.

"S-Sougo are you serious…"

"Of course I am Hijikata. I'll marry her. I'll find her then I'll force her into marriage obviously, don't we say a wife has to cook her husband's breakfast forever? She's already done part of it so I just have to officialise it."

"Force her? Oi, what are you going to do with Izanami-sama then?!"

"Take care of her, since you were the one to bring her here. You deserve what you've sowed."

"OI-OIIIII!"

* * *

 _Plit, plat, plat._

She had been hearing the same tune again and again, the rain pounding endlessly against the ground as they reached, after crossing the mountains, Kouan. She could see the town lining up in her peripheral vision. The red and green tiled houses, the lantern swinging by the wind as children were sheltered under trees.

Kouan.

It felt like an eternity since she had stepped into its stoned ground; Mutsu was behind her and using her arm to make Kagura wouldn't fall from the horse. The knight sighed deeply after reaching the castle with its central building and right wing slightly burned. To be honest, Kagura had expected worse but rain might have played in their favour for this time only.

"The left wing has nothing," she noticed. "Why?"

"The perpetrators must have not learned about you, Princess. They aimed for the prince and the king."

"A princess is useless, huh?" Kagura dismounted the horse and jumped into the ground with light steps. Even if the castle wasn't this damaged there was soot covering the walls, trickling with the rain. "Where's Kamui and Baldy now?"

"In your dancing room princess, they are waiting for you to join safely the country first before starting the meeting. The commanders are here too, they've sent our mercenaries gathering information in other countries, but we have yet to find the culprit I believe."

"Let's go then; I can't make them wait too long for, do I?" Kagura tried to put up a fierce expression that translated her royal identity. She couldn't act weak during a meeting, that for once, she was allowed to attend.

A runaway princess that escaped marriage; it must be what everyone thought of her. A meek scaredy-cat royal female who never appeared to her people; moreover, unable to accept matrimony.

But she learned a lot in Edo, living as an actual no-name villager in a normal city and country. She knew what she wanted to bring to Kouan. Now, they only had to find the culprits first, but Kagura was starting to doubt. If a meeting was to be held with her presence, then it must be pretty important.

They hastened to the left wing, the building made long and geometrical, and reached the dancing room. Everyone was sitting around a big wooden table, on the floor with cushions.

"I feel like it's been years since I've seen you Kagura. You've grown." Kamui was still able to put up his calm and smiling face. He was probably even better than the Sadist when it came to hiding feelings.

Kagura walked slowly and sat down next to him. "Thanks Aniki, but can you explain me the situation? I think we can talker of my escapade," she asked quickly.

"I think Mutsu must have explained some of the events. It was about two hours before the dawn comes and there were a group who set both the right and central buildings on fire; they must know that Yatos are weak to flames but forgot about our rain."

"Any more details, commander Liu?"

"An emblem… A dark rabbit on a red background."

Silence overtook them as Kagura realized what the symbol meant in their country, what it meant for her family, for the castle.

 _It was on one night that Umibouzu and his allies threw Hosen from the throne. A coup d'état done in twenty-four hours of endless fights and shed blood. Under the fled of revolution and rebellion; the Yatos gained power and had chosen Umibouzu and his family to be the next one leading the country._

 _It was under a red flag with a white rabbit printed on its crimson that they fought._

Umibouzu nodded solemnly, he took a deep breath before talking. "We've been the one rebelling before, but now is time for us to be undergo the will to change. Hosen's partisans are spilled around Kouan, maybe it is time for us to move."

"Of course, protecting the castle should be easy since they are only Hosen's lapdogs and the man himself is dead." Kamui interjected, "But sister of mine, you should know that a country can't do good with rebels putting weird ideas in our people's head, don't you?"

"They want to…"

"The culprits of the fire weren't Yatos." Mutsu reported, "Which means that they have more supports than we think, which is why you should stay here Princess. For your safety, and for your country."

"What can I do? For all I know, nobody even knows my existence. What can I bring? Sure I can fight, but—"

"Kagura, listen to your Aniki. For now, you have gathered experiences in the Edo Kingdom, you know how to talk to people. Better than me, Baldy, or any commandants here. Unlike the mercenaries that are adults, most of our people here are young ones and children. You can talk through them."

"Talk? I'm not doing some kind of propaganda, am I?"

"Of course not. The point is, charm the children and you'll get the parents too. I can't allow you to fight with me, but I know you want to take part to the politics too. Even the greatest army can be extinguished if back-stabbed." Kamui smiled, "So, do you accept?"

"What are you saying? Of course, yes." She looked defiantly at him, if Aniki had deemed her of important, if Aniki said she would be the one protecting their back— his back— then she could only accept the honour.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and see you soon! If you've liked — or disliked— the chapter, you can leave your opinion to me :) I always aim to improve my stories and my writing.**


End file.
